This invention relates to coupling or dispensing heads for pressurised casks and like containers for liquids, the casks having a bung hole outlet which for transportation is sealed by a spring-loaded ring seal located concentrically around the head of a liquid extractor tube. The coupling head to which the invention relates includes an inverted cup like shell with means at its lower end to engage a collar around the bung hole outlet and having an inlet for gas under pressure, there being a hollow plunger axially within the shell, which plunger has a head at its lower end to co-operate with the ring seal and is moveable axially by a manually operable lever extending from the coupling head, so that, in use with the coupling head engaged on the collar, when the plunger is moved down from its raised position, the plunger head depresses the ring seal to broach the cask. This action also puts the head of the extractor tube in communication with the bore through the plunger and brings the gas pressure into the cask so that liquid can be dispensed up through the plunger and from a valve controlled dispensing tap, the arrangement also sealing the liquid outlet from the gas pressure in the cask.
An object of this invention is to provide a dispenser head of simple construction which has no sliding seals. A further object is to provide a head which can be cleaned easily by present day systems.